


betrayal.

by moransmoriarty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Everyone loves Richard, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jim Moriarty Has a Twin, Laser Tag, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransmoriarty/pseuds/moransmoriarty
Summary: Anon asked: "Severich first kiss."





	betrayal.

“Aren’t we a little too old to be doing this?” Sebastian asked slowly, eyeing the building in front of him. Jim rolled his eyes and scoffed, shaking his head. Severin, as well, shook his head.

“Not at all, and even if we were, it makes Richard happy.” That was the end of the argument; If it was for Richard, Jim would stop at nothing to make it happen. 

The arcade, which the two Morans’ had just learned Jim owned, was something out of a movie. Kids, teens, and adults alike ran around inside, the air buzzing with conversation and excitement. 

Richard was already inside, bouncing on his heels as he waited for the other three to enter. When they did, Richard, with a handful of tickets, jumped up and ran to hug Severin, who chuckled as he stumbled backward with the force of the smaller man running into him.

“Sevvy! You came!” Jim and Sebastian stood on the sidelines, a coy smile on their faces as Severin nodded and wrapped his own arms around Richard.

“Yeah, bunny, I did.” Richard looked over at the other two with a big smile on his face, “Sebby! Jimmy!” They laughed and came over to hug him, as he detached himself from Severin.

~~~

“Jimmy? Can we  _please_  play laser tag?” Richard begged, after a day of playing various arcade games. His arms were full of gifts the other three had won him, a giant stuffed bunny from Severin, a teddy bear holding a heart from Sebastian, and a stuffed panda Richard wanted. 

“Of course we can, Richie.” He walked effortlessly up to the man at the entrance of the laser tag room, “Four tickets to laser tag, please.” The man nodded and moved aside, letting the four in.

The room was dark, aside from the bright streaks of neon that came from each players’ vest and gun. The four grabbed their gear, looking up at the scoreboard. 

**_Richard Brook - Blue Team_ **

**_Jim Brook - Red Team_ **

**_Sebastian Moran - Green Team_ **

**_Severin Moran - Yellow Team_ **

They all glanced at each other, grinning as the man over the speakers counted down from three.

**“Go!”**  

Everyone scattered, running to hide away from the rest of the players. Richard ran towards the back of the room, nuzzling into a crook beside one of the plastic rocks, gun in his hand as he waited for someone to run past him. Once he thought the coast was clear, he darted from his spot and towards the other corner, crouched towards the ground.

“ **Jim Brook eliminated.** ” He snorted to himself, watching Jim sulk by the wall with everyone else that had been shot. In his moment of distraction, someone had run up to him, and he gasped, aiming his gun at the man.

It was Severin, smirking devilishly at him. he took a step towards Richard, then another, and another until Richard was flush against the wall and Severin was pressed against him.

And then? Then Severin’s lips were on Richard’s, soft and warm and  _Severin_.  Richard whimpered, but then Severin pulled away and–

“Richard Brook eliminated.” He looked down at his chestplate, which blinked red, and up at Severin, who was smirking as his gun still pointed at Richard.

“Sorry babe, but it’s every man for himself.”


End file.
